csofandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Dao-1
|trpart = |used = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 29 / 42 |damageC = 29 / 42 |knockback = 13% |stun = 61% / 71% }}Lightning Dao-1 is a fictional event-based Counter-Terrorist submachine gun/sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Lightning Dao-1 is a multi-purpose, uniquely designed gun with the friendly character "Dao" equipped on top of the gun's barrel. It holds 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO for each magazine and provides 2 types of firing mode that allows it to convert into a submachine gun or a sniper rifle and is used to react in a variety of different situations. Sold during a limited period of time only. :Details: Press the main weapon key (default: 1) to select the mode. Switch modes by clicking. Advantages *High rate of fire *Light weight *High accuracy *Usable optical scope in sniper rifle mode *Mode conversions available for this gun Disadvantages *Low damage for a rifle *Long conversion time *Expensive for a submachine gun *Purchasable during special events only Tips and Tactics *This gun is good for spraying as the bullets won't spread out of the crosshair. *Those who don't have Blaster can use this as a replacement. *The B mode of it is very inaccurate when scoped in long range, as it takes many shots to kill a single enemy because of its accuracy. However, it has accurate shots while moving and recommended to hunt zombie using B mode. *A mode can be used to run from zombies, and Deadly Shot works well with this gun. Recommended to find a huge target to activate deadly shot like Heavy Zombie, Stamper, Ganymede, Deimos, etc. *When chased by zombies, take caution that when pressing the Key (Primary Weapon), it won't immediately change. To prevent this thing occur, please always quick switch it to the A mode so you don't need to press . *Do not quick switch it while changing mode, because it won't work like M4A1. Events *'China': Sold in shop on 31 May 2011 for 2 weeks. *'Vietnam': Sold in shop on 23 April 2015 for 2 weeks. *'CSNZ': Released into Premium Decoder on 13 July 2016. Users Counter-Terrorist: *Gerard: Seen in the promotion poster. Gallery cartblue model.png|View model File:Cartblue_viewmodel.png|Ditto, B mode File:Kartblue_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Kartblueb_worldmdl_hd.png|Ditto, B mode File:Gerard_wkartblue.png|Gerard with Lightning Dao-1 Cartblue.gif|Store preview 11071401282a2e25825b82c2e7.jpg|South Korea poster 11071401285c847172ea87b0db.jpg|Ditto, B mode 20120828ff_4.jpg|China poster ldcp.jpg|Ditto, B Mode Sgcso 20130225 20130227 cart600x300.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Choigiovang.png|Vietnam poster LB-1000.jpg|In-game screenshot of A mode LB-1000 (2).jpg|In-game screenshot of B mode cartblue hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon LTNG Dao.png|Obtained from Code Box A mode shoot sound B mode shoot sound Trivia *Like Dao Grenade and Lightning Bazzi-1, the character featured on this weapon is from Nexon's Crazyracing Kartrider. *This weapon along with Lightning Bazzi-1 were never released on Indonesia region. External links *Vz.61 Skorpion at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:Fictional Category:South Korean weapons Category:Weapons with mode conversions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Lightning series Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Rifle